


Little Things #46

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [46]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Unfruitful cooking lesson with Yugyeom





	Little Things #46

You walk to the kitchen while dragging your boyfriend by the hand. He has a week off from work but you still had some paper due yesterday so you couldn't be with him. You found out that he couldn't cook for himself--unless you count the fried food and rather childish dish he tried to make. He offered some to you when you came home, but that only made you think of something to do for the rest of his day offs.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook. You can't keep on eating fried food or ordering takeouts," you tell him, to which he just nods like a child.

Actually, Yugyeom knows he'll forget whatever he'll learn today anyway. But it's fun to bond with you over something like this.

"Yugyeom, are you listening?" you snap your fingers in front of him.

He sheepishly smiles when he gets out of his daze. "Sorry."

You sigh. "Just try to pay attention for a couple of minutes, okay? This one's easy to do and there's no way you can mess it up."

Yugyeom nods. He watches you talk and point at the ingredients. You look back to him every now and then to make sure he's listening. He nods all the time, but who is he kidding? He can't take his eyes of you, but he doesn't listen to a single word you say at all.

 


End file.
